A potential fluorescence immunoassay assay for the illicit drug PCP (phencyclidine) has been proposed. Initiating research towards successful completion the assay requires the syntheses of labeled and nonlabeled nucleophilic derivatives of phencyclidine. 3-Aminophencyclidine has been synthesized. A key intermediate in its synthesis was shown by us to be 3-nitrophencyclidine and not the 4-isomer as reported in the literature. A more nucleophilic primary alkyl amine derivative, 4-amino-methylphencycline, has been synthesized in nonlabeled form by two different routes both amenable to 3H incorporation. Two approaches to the synthesis of a 4-(2-aminoethyl)phencyclidine compound are outlined. The synthesis of phencyclidine-bound Rhodamine B (a fluorescent dye) is discussed.